SuperPhantom
by Valkyr1eCa1n
Summary: The Winchesters are sent to Amity Park to check in on a couple of Bobbys old friends and Danny learns a couple of seemingly dangerous ghost hunters are in town- even worse in his house. Danny must try to keep his secret while dealing with his usual enemies Some worse than others. What'll happen if Sam and Dean find out Danny's secret?
1. New ghost hunters in town

**I know I know- I still haven't finished my last fic. I'm working on it little by little but I haven't had much inspiration or incentive to work on it. I recently started watching Danny Phantom (I hate that it ended/canceled) and happened to see some pictures of "If Danny Phantom met the Winchesters" on Pinterest and I decided to write this.  
**

 **Warning- This is a Supernatural crossover so of course there will be cursing.**

 **I went ahead and fixed the repeated sentences but just to let you guys know, idk why but when I'm typing on here for some reason it duplicates not only single words but sentences and paragraphs as well- even after editing- so there might be more double sentences. Please let me know if you happen to stumble across them (try and let me know which sentences are doubled so it's easier to go through and fix) so I can fix them.**

* * *

It was a strange town, the Winchesters determined. Bobby didn't tell them much about the town except that a few weeks prior the entire town vanished off the face of the planet then reappeared a few hours later. It was soon shrugged off to be some sort of optical illusion, but the Winchesters knew better. As far as Bobby knew, nobody had died- however, many seemed to have accepted ghosts to just be a reality.

Bobby exclaimed he had friends who lived in the town and was worried about them, but since he was unable to go check in on them her sent the brothers.

For once Sam and Dean were able to put away the fake badges and question people directly about the ghost attacks.

When questioned about their concern for their safety everyone pretty much had the same answer.

"No. He protects us."

It didn't take long before the two confused hunters got their answer about who the 'he' was.

"A ghost boy?" Sam questioned the young man.

"Yeah. He fights to protect us all, though nobody knows what he really is."

"Didn't you say it a ghost?" Dean cocked a brow at the contradicting statement.

"He's called ghost boy, but he's unlike any other ghosts that appear here. He seems more... alive... or more accurately more human than the rest."

After a few more moments of questioning, they went on to more people. After bring the ghost boy up to the townsfolk people began to clam up and when the two were certain they would be getting no more from the people they decided to search for a hotel and bar.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

We drove around for nearly an hour trying to locate a motel.

"The hell?!" I hear Dean curse under his breath. "Haven't these people ever heard of tourists before? And how the hell does a town not have a bar either?"

I chuckle at his frustration. For once he won't be going out to get shitfaced drunk while I do all the research. "You found anything yet, Sammy?"

"It's Sam." I shot back, gaining a humored eye roll, before answering his question. "I don't know Dean, I can't find anything in Dad's journal to suggest what it could be. The only thing people gave us is he has the form of a teen boy with white hair in a black spandex suit. Apparently, he's not limited to one place but is able to freely travel around the whole town- the same with the rest of the ghosts."

"That cancels out a ghost. And if it were a poltergeist and it's not limited to one place the town would be destroyed. Maybe it's a demon looking to fool the town before it destroys it?" He suggests.

"Hmm, I don't think so, demons usually just possess and kill- they don't usually go out of their way to play hero for humans. Poltergeists wouldn't behave such a way either. Honestly, Dean- I'm stuck here."

Dean lets out a laugh and I find myself annoyed at his tone. "Whatever it is the fact is these creatures are causing trouble so they need to be dealt with once and for all. There has got to be something somewhere that can tell us what it is."

I send him a glare. "We'll just have to keep looking. Hopefully, whatever he is isn't hard to gank and when he's gone the others will disappear with him. Well, that is if they are coming from him."

He sighs, a hint of annoyance clear from the tone. "Well, we could always try rock salt or an iron and see if we can trap it and get it to tell us what it is." He grins.

"Dean, that's a bad idea and you know it."

Dean gives me his signature you got a better idea look and retorts.

"Not like we've never improvised before."

I roll my eyes as I flip through more pages.

"Okay, Mr. Improv, what do we do if he's not a ghost and we seriously piss him off. I say we check out the school and try to gather more information." I turn a few more pages and I prepared to put the book up before something catches my eye.

"Dean, you have to check this out." I insist as I turn the page to him. He glances at it all of two seconds before shrugging at me.

"What about it?" He questions as he pulls the car into a parking lot. I look out the Impala and notice we are finally at a motel. It looks as if it has been renovated recently- well at least it was a nice change from the rundown motels we've had to stay in before.

"I'll tell you after we get checked in," I inform as I push open the passenger door. Dean nods and he heads into the front office.

I make my way to the trunk, attempting to unload the necessities. I pack dad's journal in my duffel before I find myself distracted by a rather strange building.

"What the hell?" I mumble as I try to get a better view. It looked rather unconventional, to say the least, well from what I could tell considering it was getting dark and it was partially hidden by the houses and smaller building on the street. It couldn't have been but maybe two streets down and I found myself wondering how I could have missed it.

I hear a bell ringing before the sound of a door closing. I turn to see Dean walking over with a key in hand.

"Holy shit, Sammy, you wouldn't believe how cheap it was."

I ignore the comment instead pointing to the object I had been inspecting. "Take a look at that."

Dean turns and I see his eyes widen in surprise. "What the hell is that?!" He nearly shouts. "It looks like a fricken UFO or something." We hear the bell sound and ignore it.

Rubbing my hair, I respond. "It looks like one, but how has nobody noticed or reported it?"

"The Fenton's residence caught your attention, hasn't it?" We turn to the office to see an older, scroungy looking man with dirty blonde hair standing in the office doorway.

"The Fenton residence?" I respond in calmly. I notice the name right away. The Fentons was the name of the people Bobby wanted us to check up on. I had completely forgotten with all the talk of the ghost boy.

"Yeah, it is definitely quite the attraction to newcomers. Us folks here tend to forget how unusual it is 'cuz most of us are just used to seeing it at this point." He explains.

"It's definitely unusual, that's for sure." Dean cuts in, it seemed like he didn't notice the name. "So people actually live in that thing?"

"Of course. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton added on to their home not long after moving here. I'll never forget the first time I saw the place. I thought for sure aliens were coming to take over. I couldn't believe they actually raised two kids in that place."

I was shocked to hear children lived there as well. "Kids?"

"They have a boy and girl, both go to Casper High now." He stated simply.

"What kind of people are the Fentons?" I ask, curious of the so-called friends of Bobby.

"As far as I know, they build weapons to fight ghosts. Something high tech- Personally, I think they're aliens."

'High tech ghost hunting weapons?' I found myself thinking, a little more than confused. I glance over to Dean to find him wearing a similar expression.

He turns to the man before cutting in.

"We're sorry to cut this short but we really must be heading off to bed," he stretched his arms out, letting out a long yawn," long day ahead of us and all."

"By all means. I tend to get a bit chatty with newcomers. Please, enjoy your stay." As we grab out bags and turn to head to our room he stops us.

"Hey, boys. A bit friendly advice- don't go getting tangled up with the ghost boy. He's far different than what you are probably used to hunting."

That caught us off guard, to say the least. Does he know we're hunters? I glance over to my brother who just happens to do the same.

"You know what we are?" Dean questions, careful not to give away too much in case we are thinking too much into it.

"Boy, this is a pretty small town." The man answers as he turns away from us. "The only people who come to town are ghost hunters, much like yourselves, in over their heads and looking to hunt down the million dollar ghost boy. But let me tell ya, many have tried but so far none has succeeded in permanently capturing him."

Oh. I sigh, relaxing a bit. He thinks we're like those ghost hunters apparently. "What do you mean permanently?" I asked, having caught on to the word.

"So far the Fentons have been the only people who have come close to capturing him, but he would always escape." We thank the man for the information and quickly make our way into our room.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

Once we enter the room, Dean rushes to lay down all of the traps while I drop to the bed nearest to the back wall. It surprised me how comfortable the bed was, unlike the other motels we have stayed in.

"For a second there I thought somebody in town knew what we were." I sigh, rubbing my hands through my hair.

"I feel ya there." Dean agreed as he dug around his duffel bag, grabbing fresh clothes and a toothbrush.

"Oh hey!" I call out before he reached the bathroom. I sit up- grabbing my bag and pulling the book out of it along with my laptop.

"I think I may have an idea what the ghosts may be," I inform him as I turn to the right page of the book.

He gave me a mildly impressed look. "Really? Shoot."

"Do you remember the Murdoch house?" I question, knowing he, like myself, would never forget that case.

"Yeah, the one with the freaky mojo where everyone unknowingly created a murderous, unkillable creature. What about it."

I give him a look that I could only hope got my are you serious thought across. He stares at me a second before I see the lights click on in his head.

"You're thinking it could be a Tulpa." He concludes.

I nod.

"But wouldn't there need to be hundreds of thousands of people believing it existed? Not to mention there would need to be the symbol to get the mojo flow going."

"Not necessarily," I say as I browse through the information. "Though the town itself may be small, there are still a lot of people who live here. Not to mention there is a high school full of impressionable teenagers who live in a place that believes in ghosts. The symbol may have been drawn somewhere in the school, maybe that's why the ghost shows up there more than any other place. Say the ghost boy isn't connected to the others and the teens unknowingly created the ghost boy 'hero' to protect them- if that's the case and he is a Tulpa someone could change it any way they'd like."

"So we need to find where the story is being spread and change it like we did with old Mordecai... Except not the whole website crashing down bit." Dean seemed to think we were on to something.

"Okay, I'm going to do some searching and see if I can't find anything," I announce as I set my space up.

"Good plan!" He clapped his hand and rubbed them together before backing into the bathroom. I roll my eyes and begin researching.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"That felt great!" I state as I exited the bathroom. I notice Sam is still surfing away so I walk up to get a better look.

"Found anything, Sammy?" I ask.

"It's Sam." He mutters, not looking away from the screen. I chuckle at his reaction.

"And no, nothing. I've looked everywhere and there is nothing that suggests anyone outside of Amity Park even knows what goes on in this town, let alone the ghost boy. I've even tried searching the Ghostfacers website."

Well, I can tell this is gonna be one of those cases.

"Boy, you were that desperate you had to check out those wack jobs?" I chuckle, trying to lighten the mood, I can tell Sam was getting frustrated- if his creased brows and pursed lips were anything to go by.

"Didn't do any good anyway." he snaps, fists clenching.

"I think it's time for a break. Look, I say we search the school tomorrow- if we can find the symbol we'll at least know what it is and then we can figure out how the gank it." I declare as I jump in my bed.

"Man these beds are comfortable!" I joke, earning a chuckle.

"I guess you're right. If he isn't a Tulpa though, I don't know what the hell he could be."

There it was again. "You keep referring to it as a he why?" I ask, curious.

He looks mildly confused at my statement. "I didn't notice. Maybe it's because of how they described hi... the ghost as a boy."

"You know, whatever it is it's not human. Besides, if we can't figure it out by going to the school we can always go to the Fentons. If they are friends with Bobby they must know something about it. Besides, the old man did say they were the only ones to get close to it." I declare.

I look over to Sam, who stared at me in bewilderment. "What?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you remembered. Just shocked that you did. It didn't seem to cross your mind when we were talking outside."

Oh. I laugh loudly, grabbing my sides. "Seriously?! That's what's gotten you so shocked?"

His face turns pink before he huffs and turns the light out.

"Whatever!" He pouted and I could hear him climbing into bed. "Jerk." He mumbles.

"Get some sleep. Bitch." I shoot back, smirk glued on my face until I lose myself to sleep.

* * *

-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-

* * *

I'm walking to school when I hear someone call "Danny! Hey, wait up!"

I smile at the wheezy voice coming from behind me. I turn to see Tucker racing towards me. He stops inches away and I wonder how he's able to stop so quickly like that.

"What's up, Tuck?" I ask, people passing us by. He's still gasping for air but begins to try and tell me something.

"Two... for... Phantom!" He talks so quickly that I couldn't catch every word.

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, Tuck. Deep breaths." I tell him. He takes a large breath and holds it.

I look at him like there's something wrong with him and sigh. "Now let it out," I state bluntly and he does so.

"Thanks." He breathed.

"Now what were you saying?" I re-ask.

"Oh right!" He exclaims. "There were these two guys yesterday. They kept going around asking about the ghosts here. Mostly about..." He leans forward to my ear and whispers. "Danny Phantom."

I raise a brow," Is that why you're freaking out? I deal with these type of guys all the time, I'm sure they're nothing I can't handle. Heck, mom and dad- well my mom- are more of a threat to me... I mean him... than any other ghost hunter so far."

"Not these guys, Danny. My mom told me they were questioning her yesterday and with how she described them and the questions they asked. I'd say they're in a whole other league. I think these guys mean business."

I take a moment to think what he said over before nodding. "You're probably right. I'll have to be careful of them." If what Tucker said is true I'm going to need to be more careful about where I transform- and I'll have to keep an eye out, wouldn't want any surprise attacks in the middle of fighting.

I groan, thinking about the loads of homework I won't be completing any time soon, "This is going to be a long week."

"Danny! Tucker! Hurry up you're gonna be late." I hear Sam call from behind us. Tuck and I begin to freak, neither of us wanting dentition for being late... Again.

The three of us make it to our lockers in time for Dash and his group to spot up.

"Hey, Fenturd!" I hear him call out.

"Oh no." I groan in annoyance, before feeling two giant hands grab the back of my shirt.

* * *

-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-Break-Line-

* * *

Getting permission to search the school for the symbol was way easier than either of us have ever experienced. Dean and I just walked in the school and this woman claiming to be the principal just walked up to us and asked if we were here to hunt ghosts.

When we answered yes she just sighed, like they got this every day- though I wouldn't be very surprised at this point- and told us to try not to destroy the school.

I glanced questioningly at Dean and he shrugged. We then decided to split up, he searching the west side of the school and I the east.

As I'm walking through the hallway the bell sounds off and I'm a little more than surprised by the sheer amount of children filling up the room. Luckily I'm standing in the corner of two halls so I'm not completely being crushed, but I was going to have to wait before attempting to go anywhere.

I'm standing there when I hear a voice above all the other dozens of voices.

"Hey, Fenturd!" I turn to look around the corner where the voice came from to see a rather tall blonde kid with an equally tall Asian kid.

I took all of two seconds to figure out what was going on. I've fared my own share of bullying, always being the new, nerdy kid in school seemed to have a bullying target dawn on me.

Being my height I'm able to get a pretty good view of what was taking place. I attempt to make my way closer to break it up, but there are still too many bodies between me and the group so I stand back and continue to watch- every intention to step in once the hall clears a bit. I'm shocked to the

I see the bullied teen and he's relatively short compared to the bullies "Of course they go for the smaller people who can't defend themselves." His unusual black hair stands out, but what really surprises me is how utterly... bored he looks. Like he's used to it and is just waiting for it to be over so he can get on with his life.

In all my years of being bullied by the bigger man I've never been able to react that way, but then again I've always had Dean to bail me out- and from the looks of it, this kid doesn't. The students around them are just continuing on with their day, some pointing and laughing as they pass by. There are two, however, who have been standing there for apparently a while.

The girl is dressed in all black with I think is purple and green, it's hard to tell since she is blocked by a dark skinned boy wearing a red hat, yellow shirt, and cargo pants.

I've been to many different schools and never have I seen a pair like them before. The, I think, goth girl is saying something but I can't hear over the noise. She looks annoyed so I'd guess she's a friend of the victim. The other boy looks annoyed as well, but his attention is focused on his device.

The jocks shove the boy between each other and I can't help but noticed how unimpressed he still looks. The bell finally rings and people are rushing to their perspective classes.

'Good,' I think quietly. 'Maybe they'll leave him along and get to class.'

I'm horrified as I watch the blonde grab the boy by the collar and shove him into a fucking half locker and walk away laughing.

"Good luck getting out of there before detention, Fenturd!" He yelled back apparently warranting another round of laughter.

The halls are now clear of people, except for the two 'friends' and I decide the two kids have it so I turn to continue looking for the symbol or any other sign of paranormal activity.

The girl speaks and I stop dead in my tracks. "Looks like Dash finally decided to use a different locker for once." She states bluntly.

"Come on, Danny. We need to get to class or you'll get detention again." The boy informs.

'Are neither of them going to help him get out?' I find myself thinking.

"Dash will just think we picked the lock this time." He continues.

"Okay. Coast clear?" A muffled voice comes from the locker. Curious, I stay behind barely poking my head out to see what they are doing.

They to teens look to either side, thankfully missing me. "Okay, the coast is clear." The boy says and the kid pokes his head out of the locker before phasing through the rest of the way.

I can tell my eyes are wide and I'm unable to believe what I just witnessed. No matter how I look at it that boy looks and acts completely human. Not to mention he interacts physically with the other students.

If he were a specter or phantasms there's no way people would be able to interact with him like that. And a poltergeist would never be so... human-like.

"Could that kid be the so-called ghost boy?" I ask myself as the trio walks off and disappear into a room.

"I've gotta find Dean." I decide, making my way to the other side of the school as quickly as possible.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"So wait! You're telling me a teenage boy was shoved into a locker by another student and he walked through the locker door?" Dean asks. I can tell he doesn't completely believe me yet- hell if I hadn't seen it for myself I would have

"That's what I'm saying, Dean. He was just like the rest of the students. So unless the group that bullied him and the other two are ghosts as well, along with the people passing by who acknowledged what was happening are all spirits- I'd say we're dealing with something completely different than a Tulpa or any ghosts. We've encountered before." I explain.

"Maybe you were just seeing things and the kids let him out- or the locker wasn't shut all the way, I mean if he was stuffed in there and the locker was only half sized- He wouldn't be able to fit ." He declares, trying to make sense of the whole situation. "You didn't get much sleep again last night and it's not unusual for you to see things..." He cut himself off and I can see a guilty look in his face, though he was trying to play it off like he was too focused on driving.

I sigh, "Maybe. I might have just been looking for something that wasn't there"

"Hopefully, Bobby's friends will be able to shine some light on what the hell is going on. But first." He says pulling into a fast food place with a very concerning name.

"Nasty Burger?" Dean winces. "Is this seriously the only place to eat? Even the name says it's nasty."

I sigh as we get out. "Come on, Dean. Maybe it won't be that bad. It is just a name."

He gives me a weird look that screams you've better be right.

We go in and order lunch. We stay in for a little over an hour, discussing possible plans for capturing the ghost boy, both in an agreement to ask questions first (for once) and shoot (possibly) later.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

Sam and I stare in awe at the giant ops center built into a small apartment complex. "I knew it was big but this is ridiculous!"

"Let's just go and get our information." He states as we walk up to the door. "Bobby, you sure have some strange friends."

I chuckle at the statement before knocking heavily on the door. "Really, that hard?" Sam questions.

"They could be way up there for all we know." I state as if it were obvious.

He nods, agreeing with my logic.

It takes a minute or two of knocking before we finally hear movement on the other side.

"Coming!" A loud man calls out before we hear a crash and quick and heavy footsteps.

The door opens to reveal a giant man in orange spandex complete with black rubber gloves and boots. He is holding in one arm a giant weapon that resembled a bazooka. I recoil back in shock.

The man is grinning ear to ear and starts talking cheerfully, "Hey, what can I do for you boys!" First impression? He looks like a goof.

Sam regains composure first, clearing his throat and he answers. "Hello, Mr. Fenton. I am Sam Winchester and this is my brother Dean. Bobby Singer sent us."

Before either of us can react he grins even wider, pushing both of us into the house. "Good 'ole Bobby! I haven't heard that name in years! Any friend of Bobby is a friend of ours!

"Good 'ole Bobby! I haven't heard that name in years! Any friend of Bobby is a friend of ours! Hey Maddie, we have guests! Bobby sent em!"

My ears begin ringing at the loudness of his voice.

I almost miss the sound of someone calling up from the stairs before a busty woman- which I assume is Maddie- in a full-body, blue jumpsuit. Her face, aside from her bright red lips, were covered by a rubber hood and orange goggles.

"Oh!" She announces happily. "Hello, boys! I'm Maddie!" Called it.

"And this is my husband, Jack." I can't believe what I'm hearing. Her and him? Holy shit!

"Here come sit down, we have some snacks made." She says, leading us into the kitchen. There's weird looking objects everywhere and I try to study them. I give up trying to figure out what any of them are.

"Thanks. Sorry to drop by with no warning. Bobby didn't exactly know how to contact you, and with all the ghost trouble going on around here he wanted to make sure you guys were okay." Sam explains.

Maddie chuckles before removing her goggles and hood- revealing highly unusual violet eyes and orange hair cut right below her ears.

I'm wondering if she is some sort of siren or something, but I shake the thought away. 'Bobby would have done something if that were the case.'

"Aw, that's sweet of him. As you can see we're perfectly fine. But you're not just here for that are you?" Wow, this woman is good.

Wow, this woman is sharp.

"You're friends of Bobbys, correct?" She asks, suddenly looking serious. Sam and I nod in unison.

"Okay, so I suppose the two of you boys are hunters then." I know it's more of a statement than a question. Still I nod again.

"You know about hunters?" Sam questions.

"Of course. Bobby is the reason we got into ghost hunting in the first place. Though we prefer to deal solely with ghosts for a number of reasons.

"Speaking of ghosts." I cut in, remembering our primary objective. As soon as I say the word ghost I notice a weird gleam in Jack's eye.

I think I just made a huge mistake...

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"At least you made it in time so you didn't get detention." Sam comforted.

"Easy for you to say. I'm never going to get all of this work done before tomorrow! Not with all of the ghosts going crazy after I defeated Pariah Dark. I swear, every night it's someone new. Last night I got off easy with it being just Box Ghost." I sigh. Sam, Tucker, and I are walking to my house where we hope to discuss a plan to try and avoid the new ghost hunters.

From what Tucker told me this morning, they sound serious, like more serious than my mom or Valerie. I know I'll have to watch my back.

"Can you believe they showed up at school It's a good thing no ghosts showed up there today. That could've been bad." Sam states.

"Yeah, I'd like to get some info on them before fighting ghosts around em. Have you been able to figure out what their team name is yet, Tuck?"

"Nothing. I can't find a single thing on them, it's like they don't exist~ At least not as ghost hunters." He informs me, tapping away at his PDA.

I groan and as we near my house we see a strange looking car parked out front of it.

"Psst!" Tucker whispers, pulling me close to where his lips are close to my ear. "That's the car the ghost hunters were driving!"

I groan. "Of course they'd come to my house. They must have heard about the 'family business'." In retrospect, I should have known, but there's nothing I can do now.

"Do you still want us to come in with you?" Sam asks.

I nod, "Yeah, there's no way they'll figure out I'm the ghost boy they're after- odds are they don't even know what the ghost boy looks like." Just then Tucker's PDA goes off.

"Sorry guys, I gotta run home. I'mma run the license plates and see if I can't get a match." He informs us.

"No problem." I say as he runs off.

"Let's go inside, Danny." Sam says as she pushes me to the steps.

I go to open the door when all of a sudden it flies open and I'm knocked down the steps and to the ground by something- or rather someone- bigger than me.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"Ow!" Danny cried out, rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" A unfamiliar voice calls out followed by a barely audible "It's you."

Danny looks up and sees a very tall, well built man with long, wavy hair, and brown, apologetic eyes. Behind him stood a shorter man who looked at the teen in confusion.

"It's okay," Danny insisted, reaching for the mans held out hand. "Thanks."

"I'm Sam, that's my older brother Dean." He informed, shaking the kids hand.

"I'm Danny." Danny introduced himself. "And this is my friend Sam."

"It's nice to meet you. We've got to get going. It was nice to meet you." Sam seemed like he was in a hurry to Danny.

"What did you mean by it's me?" Danny asked defensively.

Sam internally face palmed. 'How did he even catch onto that?' He wondered as he tried to think of a good cover, not knowing if he believed what he saw any more after literally running into the boy.

"Your parent's told us all about you and Jasmine during their... informational... lecture on ghosts." His face showed how uncomfortable the situation was but Danny interpreted it as he was eager to get away from his parents.

"Yeah, sorry about them. They tend to drone on when it comes to ghost talk. Let me guess they kept you here all day talking about their ghost hunting intentions?" Danny chuckled.

Sam nodded.

Dean answered. "Yeah, we've been here since this morning. We were here visiting Jack and Maddie- I mean your parents- for a friend of ours. He used to be close with them and got concerned with the ghosts here so he sent us here in his stead."

Danny nodded, but called their bluff. "You two were at our school this morning."

Sam, thinking he was spotted and they were on to them, recoiled. Dean, however, kept his cool and continued his bluff.

"Of course, well we are still _ghost_ hunters. We wanted to check out the place with the most activity before we visited, but since we couldn't find anything we called it quits and left."

Danny, not completely buying it, nodded. "Makes sense."

"So we heard you guys were looking for the ghost boy." Sam spoke up.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, apparently he goes by the name Danny Phantom. Though it seems a little strange how close your names sound." Danny didn't miss the accusing gleam in Sam's eyes, instead of flinching or taking off like he really wanted to do, he chuckled.

"Yeah, many people thinks it's funny how we have the same first name. Dash usually points that out all the time." Danny explained, curious decided to ask. "So what are you planning on doing if you catch Phantom?"

Dean answers this time. "When we catch him," He corrected, sending shivers down Danny and Sam's spines, "Try and gank it with the usual tools. If that doesn't work we'll have to try figuring it out what it is. Most people here seems to think he's some sort of hero, but I don't think so. Whatever it is has some ulterior motive and we have ways of getting them out."

Sam couldn't see any reaction from the teens.

"Well, good luck with that. We've been trying to capture phantom since the day he showed up. Though mom's idea of figuring out what it is is dissecting it molecule by molecule." Danny shuddered.

The Winchesters said their goodbyes to the teens before driving back to their motel to get their things.

"I guess you were right, Dean. There's no way that kid could be a ghost, I ran right into him and when I shook his hand it was warm. I must have been hallucinating or something." Sam informs.

"See, told you." Dean sends an I knew it grin, "We need to capture it, gank it along with all the other 'ghosts' and get the hell out of Dodge."

Sam agrees, forgetting all about the incident at the school- but still bothered by the mystery of it all.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

I watch as Danny shudders and paces back in forth in his room. "Did you hear that?!" He near shouted.

"They didn't look like they suspected you, I think you're fine." I try to calm him down, to no avail.

"Look, it if bothers you so much, why don't you just lay low for a while? At least until they leave." I offer. He stops and shakes his head.

"You know I can't. I have to protect this town, and if Skulker, Technus or any of my other enemies show up I have to beat them. Besides those guys seem to be on the completely destroy all ghosts side of the train." I understand his point and nod.

"Don't worry. You've got me and Tucker. We'll back you up no matter what." He smiles thankfully and sits on the bed next to me."

Danny's mom calls up the stairs, "Danny! Jazz! We've got company staying over, come down and say hi."

Danny's face pales drastically at the comment. I can tell from the look in his eyes he has a couple of guesses who the guests are.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." He says, rushing out the door and to the bathroom. I rush downstairs.

Jazz, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, and the ghost hunters are all waiting.

"Sam?" His mom says. "Where's Danny?"

I say the first thing that comes to mind. "He's sick and in the bathroom. Lunch isn't agreeing with him."

Mrs. Fenton gasps, " My poor baby! Thanks you so much for watching out for him. You can go home now, we've got things handled over here. Tell your parents I say hi!"

I nod and make my way to the front door. I hate leaving Danny like this but I have a feeling he's going to need his space. I send a glare over to the new hunters and make my exit.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

I just finish losing my lunch and a knock comes from the door. "Danny?" My mom calls.

"I'm fine mom, just a little sick." I tell her. "Lunch, you know? I'll be right down."

I'm relieved to know that mom and dad had invited them to stay over during their visit- and not because they are suspicious of me... Though I'm still cautious.

The rest of the day goes by without a hitch, though I tried to stay as far away from the brothers as I could without setting off any alarms. The two men seems okay to me, when they weren't talking about different ways to permanently put an end to me.

Sam and Jasmine seemed to get along well, though for some reason I could tell she seemed a bit uncomfortable. She had kept sending me worried glances every now and then when she thought I wasn't looking. As it turned out Sam had went to college to become a lawyer but dropped out to help Dean hunt ghosts.

I spent most of the evening talking to Dean (ironically the brother who has more of an interest in my demise). I learned he started hunting ghosts when he was very young. He also liked cars and metal type music.

Sam and I now sat in my room. He had offered to help me finish my 'extra' homework if I, in turn, show him how to work some of the Fenton equipment- seeing as dad mostly just showed them off.

I knew it was a bad idea when he offered, but I really needed to get it all finished tonight or I'd be stuck in a month of detention. And while I could easily come and go as I please, if I were to get caught not in the room I would be in a world of trouble.

So as we sit by my desk, I pray that none of my many enemies decided to show up.

I groan, my "ghost breath" deciding to set off- 'Speak of the devil.'

'Why can't I ever catch a break?'

I jump out of my seat and cry out, "Oh shoot!"

Sam, clearly startled by my outburst turns to me.

"I totally forgot! I was supposed to go to Tucker's house to...um... Pick up... My- thing!" Well, that's the lamest excuse ever.

Instead of waiting for Sam to catch on to my blatant lie I rush to my door. "Sorry, I really gotta go get it before it gets too late. Thanks for the help. Bye!"

I slam my door racing down the stairs to the door. I barely acknowledge everyone in the living room obviously I just walked in on a discussion. "I gotta run to Tucker's! Be back soon!" I run out the door before they can react.

I race to the nearest alley out of sight. I can hear my house door being opened and shut. I quickly change into ghost form and go invisible as I fly off.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"The ghost can't be too far away." I say out loud before feeling a pain in my back, sending me crashing on top of whatever building I happened to be flying over.

"Ugh," I groan, rubbing my head from where it connected with the ground. "Found em."

My mind is coming into focus and the first thing I see is Skulker pointing one of his many weapons at me.

"Why couldn't you be the Box Ghost? And you couldn't pick any other night?" I spit, more than mildly annoyed.

"Poor ghost boy. Did I interrupt your date with your little goth girlfriend?" He teased.

"She is not my girlfriend!" I fume, shooting two ghost rays at the hunter. He dodges the first one easily but the second collides straight into his chest, sending him on his back.

I take this time to get to my feet and send energy to my hands and fly over to Skulker, who is now sitting up rubbing his head.

I pull my fist back and send it crashing into his metal face, sending him flying off the building. I follow closely behind, trying not to give him enough reaction time.

Fail.

His rocket packs eject and steadies his fall. I fall back, preparing myself for another attack.

"Let's see how you like this!" He taunts, rocket launchers popping out of the back of his suit.

One by one the rockets race towards me and not wanting them to hit any buildings behind me I use my ghost shield. Most of the rockets explode on contact but one misses and is heading straight for a house.

"Oh no you don't!" I yell out, rushing over to beat the rocket to its target. Luckily, I get there in time for it to make contact with me instead of the building.

"AHHH!" I scream out, shooting down into the streets. As I crash I feel a sharp pain in my side. I find it harder to get up this time and I lay. My head is ringing and moving is anything but painless, but I still try to get up- each attempt failing.

"Hahaha!" I hear Skulker laughing before I feel a large hand grab onto my collar and yanking me up.

I try to summon energy to my hands but I'm unsuccessful since still haven't recovered from the hit. And now I can feel a wet spot soaking my suit in the same place I felt the pain, but I don't bother to look.

"Not such a big shot now are, you?" He sneers, placing pulling out his power cancelling cuffs to put on me.

I send him a glare, I know I have to get out of this mess sooner rather than later. I don't need Sam and Dean getting suspicious. I focus all of my energy into moving and I'm able to pull my legs back.

I send them crashing into his chest, which hurt like hell- but hey, at least he drops me. I jump back a few feet and stay on guard.

He growls, shooting at me with more lasers. I dodge some and phase through others as I make my way towards him. He must realize long range weapons aren't going to work because he powers the weapons down and starts throwing punches.

Punches and kicks are being thrown back and forth, both of us getting the occasional 'lucky' hit. His fist collides with my chest, knocking the breath out of me momentarily. I preform a spinning kick and it makes contact with his head, however, he uses the opportunity to grab my leg and swing me around.

"Ahhh!" I scream out in shock. He lets go of my leg, sending me flying into the concrete."

I ignore the pain and I pull myself to my feet once more. "Crap! Tucker has my thermos!"

"Hahahaha!" Skulker laughs, standing back up, this time with a hunting knife. I look down to my side, the wound is already closing up and the pain lessens.

"Will you just give it a rest already!" I roar, blasting more energy beams at him. This time he dodges all of them. I zoom towards him, sending fist after fist while dodging the swings of his knife.

I figure since I have fast healing I should put all of my energy and strength into my next attack without dodging.

The weapon slashes across my chest, sending waves of heat and pain flurrying through me, while my fist once again connects with Skulker's face. I hear a crack before the helmet shatters, revealing the tiny ghost I knew was inside.

The tiny Skulker cowers and races away and his suit dissipates into thin air. I stand in the middle of the street, waiting to catch my breath and for my wound to heal.

I wait through a minute of rather painful healing. I look down and notice there's something off about my wound, it isn't healing completely. "Crap." I state, now knowing I may have just made a mistake.

"Knowing Skulker I probably laced it with poison or something." I inwardly curse myself for such an obvious trap but decide I have more serious problems at the moment...

Like the voices I hear calling out to me down the street and they only come closer.

"Oh great." I mumble angrily, knowing exactly who the voice belongs to.

I gather just barely enough energy to take off in the air I hear a gun-shot followed by something shooting through my back- I know it was a gun but I'm desperate to not get caught so I fight to stay in the air, flying the opposite way from my house only going invisible and turning around until I am sure Sam and Dean no longer know where I'm at.

I hurry and land in the same alley I transformed in earlier. I de-transform and fall against the wall, seriously drained for such a short battle. "They seriously shot at me!" I exclaim to myself between pain-filled breaths. I lift up my shirt and check out my wounds. As soon as I lift it up, I feel my stomach churn in horror.

I find neither wound healing, red blood mixed with green ectoplasm oozing from each wound. I squeeze my eyes shut, I've never had this happen before, and I'm finding myself becoming more terrified than when ever. The pain now returns since I no longer are distracted by getting to safety.

"I can't believe I let them get the drop on me! This can't be happening!" I cry out weakly as I curl up on the ground. Time passes and I still don't hear Sam and Dean returning.

"Must still be going the way I went." That's the only thing I can come up with at the moment.

I finally decide to peek out of the alley, checking for signs of Sam or Dean coming back.

I see the road clear so I make haste to the door and yank it open to come face to... chest... with Sam and Dean! Both brothers stared questioningly at me.

I stand there in shock, 'But they were like five streets down just a minute ago! How are they here?'

"You okay there, Danny?" Sam asks me, concern is obvious in his eyes but I ignore the look, they must see the blood- the bullet wound. They'll know I'm Danny Phantom. 'Oh, God, they're gonna kill me.' I begin to panic but I realize my clothes aren't wet anymore. I look down and there's no blood. Nothing.

"I'm fine." I answer simply, pushing past the two ghost hunters.

"Danny." Jazz calls me as I take the first step, I'm getting really annoyed now. All I want to do is go to my room in peace and lay down.

"WHAT!?" I yell without meaning to. In shock from my own outburst, I look around to see everyone looking at me strangely. I can't stand those looks, they're all looking at me disgustedly- like I'm some sort of...

"Monster." I say under my breath at the realization. I turn my head and full on sprint to my room, throwing the lock up. I'm still leaning back on the door when I feel a rather soft knock.

"Danny?" I hear Sam say. "Please, let me in. What's wrong?"

I fall to my knees, exhausted from all the energy Ive used up until now.

"Go away." I snap weakly, too tired to raise my voice right now. I remember the wounds and lack of blood.I run to my mirror and throw off my shirt revealing a torso full of old scars and new bruises. I'm shocked to find no fresh cuts or even a hint of a bullet wound.

"What the heck?" I gasp, swallowing back the tears I desperately would like to shed. I'm still staring at my repulsive reflection and I hear a click. I jump, fear and panic shooting throughout my body. I do the only thing I can think of.

Fly away- Fast!

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

It's been over an hour and a half since Danny left to go to his friend's house. I asked Maddie how far away it was and was shocked it was not even a fifteen minute walk.

Dean and I were just about to go out and search for Danny, despite Maddie and Jack's insistence that this is normal routine, when the door opened to reveal Danny himself.

"You okay there, Danny?" I ask seeing a more than a few bruises on his cheek and arms. He looks at me questioningly for a minute- He seems on the brink of having a panic attack but something seems to click and he looks down.

"I'm fine." He finally answers. His voice is raspy, like he's been crying.

I notice he seems shaken up and he looks like he's itching to get passed us so I step aside and he pushes in between me and Dean.

He's reaches the stairs and Jasmine calls out to him.

"WHAT!?" He screams angrily, making even me flinch. He turns to face his sister and in that split second I see it- his eyes are no longer a crystal blue but almost a glowing green. But as soon as it appeared it disappeared- his anger turning into guilt.

If I weren't in my line of work I probably would have shrugged it of as my imagination. But I am in my line of work and if it's taught me anything is my gut feeling is usually right... And right now it was screaming something is up.

I glance over to Dean who seems to share my opinion with a nod.

Danny's eyes zip through everyone in the room and with every face he becomes more and more distraught and scared looking. He whispers something before bolting up the stairs and into his room. I don't waste any time following.

I'm at his door and I don't want to startle him any more than he is so I softly knock on the door.

"Danny?" I say as softly as I can. "Please, let me in. What's wrong?"

I hear sliding noises and I'm answered by a muffled, "Go away."

I sigh, I hate having to do this but I reach into my pockets and pull out my lock pick. I fumble around with the lock for a good minute before I hear a click.

"Danny, I'm coming in- don't be scared, I just want to talk, Okay?" I announce and I fully open the door to find... no one.

I look around and the only 'out-of-place' thing I can see is one of Danny' shirts, thrown messily onto the floor. The window is closed and locked and he is nowhere to be found.

Dean enters the room, a box of purified salt in one hand and holy water in the other.

"Where's the kid?" He asks, looking around the mostly empty room.

"I don't know Dean. He was in here right before I opened the door. It took a minute at most for me to get the door opened. I checked everywhere, but he's not here." I explain as I sit on Danny's bed, rubbing my hands through my hair in frustration.

"Let's go." Dean stated. "He's gotta be somewhere nearby." I can tell he wants to add more but he keeps quiet. I let it slide and nod in agreement and push myself Off the bed.

"Man, not even one night before the excitement begins." Dean mumbles as we walk down the stairs.

"Is Danny okay?" Jasmine asks, worry evident in her features. She's the only one in the room now as far as I can tell.

"We don't know." I answer, sitting on the couch and pull on my shoes. "He wasn't in his room. We're going out to look for him." There's something... knowing... in her eyes.

There's something... knowing... in her eyes.

"Wait just a minute." She says, rushing into the kitchen. I hear a phone dialing and then Jasmine starts talking.

"Hey, Mrs. Foley? Yes, I know it's late. I was wondering is Danny over there?" There's a long pause and I hear a sigh. "Okay, thanks. Can you please let him know I forgive him? Thanks." She re-enters the living room with a relieved expression.

"He went over to his friend, Tucker's, house. He said he was going to stay the night and not to worry. He just has a lot on his mind with testing coming and... Other things." She informs us, and even though she tried she couldn't hide the uncomfortable pause when she said other things.

'Things are becoming more and more strange by the minute.'

"If it takes fifteen minutes to walk there then it should take about ten if he were running- but not even five minutes have gone by since I heard him in his room." Dean announces, obviously trying to get more information.

Jasmine cuts in with a nervous sounding laugh. "Oh, Danny can run really _really_ fast- especially when he's upset." She stretches the second really a little more than necessary.

"Do you think we can have this Tucker's address? So we can go check up on Danny and make sure he's alright?" I as as politely as possible.

"No!" She shouts. "I mean... When Danny's like this he just needs his space."

'She knows what's going on. But how do we get her to tell us?'

* * *

 **I was going to wait to post the full story in this one chapter but I'm a bit blocked right now. I went above and beyond my original plot idea and I think now is as good as any to post. Don't worry- at least those of you who happen to like this story- I am working on the next chapter right away. Fair warning, I've spent three full days writing this (well, on and off- more on than off though) so the next should take about the same if I keep up with this schedule.**

 **As usual, please leave thoughts, tips, ideas in the review. Til next time!**


	2. Losing Danny

**See, I told you I would be back soon. I decided not to make the chapters so long, that way I can go back and make edits easier. Like I stated before, there may be double sentences for some reason or another- so please let me know if you find them as well. I do go back and read but I just happen to miss some, I'm only human.**

 _Don't you want to be_

 _a superhero_

 _superhero_

 _superhero_

 _Anybody can be_

 **Just a song I'm listening to while writing... Superhero by Simon Curtis**

* * *

"Ah! Sweet sweet relief." I say to myself as I run the sink water. I dry my hands with the towel hanging on the mirror and leave my bathroom.

I need to get back to figuring out who those two guys are, but so far I'm having no luck. I open my door quietly, as to not wake up mom or dad who are sleeping next door.

I walk over to my computer which is my only light source at the moment. I'm about to sit down and continue my research when I feel another presence in my room. I slowly turn around.

"Whoa!" I jump, startled by the shadowy figure sitting on my bed. The figure doesn't react to my outburst so I quietly reach on my desk for something to use as a weapon. I grab an item that feels hard enough~ though it feels a tad small.

I use my free hand to find the light switch and count to three.

"1...2..." I flick the light on, close my eyes and shout "3!", flailing the item around as I run over to the bed.

"Tucker! It's me!" I hear Danny's annoyed voice call out.

I open my eyes to find Danny with my... tape dispenser... in fazed his head.

"Oops, sorry!" I apologize, pulling the item back and tossing it aside. I'm about to ask why he was here when I notice fresh tear stains on his cheeks.

"Dude, what's wrong?" I ask, sitting next to him. I now notice he is shirtless, revealing all his battle scars and bruises. His shoulders are hunched over and I see his eyes drooping- like he is fighting sleep.

I wait for Danny to start talking, not wanting to rush him. Luckily, he starts talking rather quickly.

"Turns out those ghost hunters are friends of my parents and now they're staying at our house for who knows how long. Then Skulker showed up and I had to get away before I could hunt him down." He informs me, moving his attention to anywhere but me. "He got a few good hits in before cutting me with his knife. At first I thought he laced it with some sort of poison or something because it took longer to heal than normal."

"That's odd, some kind of ghost poison maybe? But it did heal? I don't see any fresh cuts." I ask examining his battle scars.

He nods and continues. "Not right away- though it did hurt like hell. But the thing is after I defeated Skulker I heard Sam and Dean shouting at me- Sam and Dean are the ghost hunters-"

"I figured." I nod in understanding.

"Anyway, I used up a lot of my energy fighting Skulker so I tried to fly away but..." He pauses and puts his head in his hands .

I rest my hand on his shoulder and he looks up to me and I see fresh tears pooling in his eyes. I give him a small smile and a nod.

"What happened next?" I try to be as gentle as I can, not wanting to cause him more distress.

"They shot me." My breath stops for a split second and I feel my heart drop.

"Dude! Danny are you okay?! Where did they shoot you?" I fuss over. He holds his hand over his the center of his chest and I start searching his torso and back for a bullet wound. I don't find any bullet wounds nor scars and I get confused.

"I don't see anything." I state only getting a slight nod in return.

"Neither of them would stop bleeding and I thought I was going to finally die. But when I walked in my house Sam and Dean were there, and I know for a fact there was no way they should be. I was fighting a few blocks away and I led them in the opposite direction when I fled as a ghost. But there they were, along with Jazz and mom and dad. In fact it looked like they were just leaving the house."

"Hmm." I scratch my chin. Confusion hits me like a ton of bricks at what Danny is telling me. "That's odd." I state, unable to come up with anything else.

"The strangest thing is none of them seemed to notice the blood so I looked down... but there was nothing. No blood- no bullet hole- and the cut was just another scar. Sam tried to come into my room while I was checking and I panicked and came here. God! I'm so stupid!" He is yelling now. He shoots off the bed and paces back and forth pulling his hair.

"Danny-" I try to calm him down but he continues.

"I just probably made them even more suspicious than they already were! They're going to find out what I am and they'll kill me for sure! They were already suspicious of my name- I mean seriously?! I had to call myself Danny Phantom?! I couldn't have come up with anything else? Something that didn't scream 'I am Danny Fenton'?" He stops in the center of my room, chest raising and falling at an alarmingly quick rate.

I notice a bunch of my smaller objects are slightly levitating centimeters from their original place. It's unusual to see Danny using so much power in his human form- and even more unsettling that he's using a power he didn't have before.

"I gotta put an end to this before something really bad happens." I decide.

I stand up and walk over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Danny, it's going to be okay-" Before I can finish Danny swings around, his arm hits me in the side of my face and sends me crashing to the floor. I look up in shock to see his face twisted in anger and his eyes glowing green.

"That can NOT be good." I say aloud.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

"Hey Danny, old pal?" I stutter as I stand. "You okay there, you're looking a little... green around the-" I wave a finger over my eyes to try and show him.

I hear him gasp and his eyes are back to normal.

"It happened again!" He whined, sinking to the floor. He pulls his knees up and wraps his arms around them before hiding his face in his knees.

"I'm so sorry, Tuck." He cries.

'What have we gotten ourselves into?' I wonder.

"It's alright, see I'm fine." I try to coax him from his "hiding spot".

"I could have really hurt you." He sniffs. "I don't know what's going on Tuck- it's like I can't control myself. I get so freaked out that I just snap. I yelled at Jazz for no reason." He explains while standing.

"That doesn't sound good." I state, taking off my glasses to clean out of nervous habit.

"I know." He agrees, sitting back on my bed. "I know Skulker did something with that knife but I don't know what. I don't feel sick- it doesn't even hurt where he cut me."

I'm about to comment when I hear our landline ringing down stairs following the sound of footsteps getting further away. I walk up and crack open my door and try to listen in but I can only hear the muffled, distant voice of my mom. Danny, apparently, can hear every word because he looks down in guilt.

The stairs creak under weight being put on them and I know my mom is coming and run back to my bed.

"Tucker." My mom calls while knocking.

"Yeah, mom." I answer.

"Is Danny here? His sister is looking for him. I see Danny sink back, probably trying to shrink into oblivion.

"Yeah, he decided to stay over the night. We had a lot of homework to do and we figured it'd be better to do together." I so hope Jazz doesn't try to make him go home. That's the last thing he needs right now.

Danny gives me a sad, thankful smile and nod for the quick thinking.

"I wish you would have told me sooner, I would have pulled out the extra mattress for him." She calls back sounding distressed.

"Sorry, mom. It was kind of a last minute thing. We'll get the mattress set up before we go to bed later. I mean if it's okay he stays here."

'Please be okay, please be okay!' I pray quietly, rubbing my hands together.

"Alright, I'll check." Foot steps go back down the stairs and Danny and I are left in complete silence- minus the buzzing of my harddrive.

"Thank you." Danny mumbles.

"I got your back." I state. Mom comes back upstairs and calls out from the other side of the door once more.

"Your parents say it's fine, and Jasmine wanted me to tell you that she forgives you." she reports and heads off to bed. Tears form in Danny eyes and he buries his head in my pillow crying thank you over and over.

"Thank you mom." I sigh in relief.

I wait until I hear the click of her bedroom door before I speak to Danny again.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this one out. Just like we always do." I try to comfort. He nods but I can tell by his slumped shoulder and nervous look that he doesn't completely believe me.

I look at my digital clock on my computer desk. "9:45" I read aloud.

"We should call Sam and let her know what's going on." I offer. He contemplates and nods in agreement.

I take my phone out and am about to dial when a portal opens right in front of us.

* * *

-Line-Break-

* * *

I am watching some lame Nightmerica rip-off movie where Nightmerica was a guy named Freddy Something. It's really dumb.

"Really?!" I shout in disbelief. "That's so stupid. Just because she isn't scared of him he disappears? That's du-" I'm cut off of my mid rant by my phone.

I answer it, figuring it was Danny or Tucker with an update on the brothers.

Instead, I'm getting an earful of Tucker's yelling. "He took Danny!" I move the device away before bringing back and he's babbling something about Danny and a knife and... Skulker?

"Whoa, whoa!" I tell him. "Slow down. What happened to Danny?"

"Vlad took Danny!" He explains.

I'm shocked to hear this. "What? How!?" I call out, already putting on my boots, the phone rest between my shoulder and ear.

"He came over earlier. He got into a nasty fight with Skulker and he did something to Danny. Danny came here when the ghost hunters got suspicious. We were about to call you but Vlad came through some kind of green portal. Danny tried to change but he couldn't. Vlad told him if he didn't go with him he would do bad things to me and my family. He went with him!" I grit my teeth, I'm sneaking out my door by the end of his explanation.

"Meet me by Danny's, we need to get the Specter Speeder and find Danny." I order, I hear the click of a door and Tucker's heavy breathing so I know he has the same idea and I'm glad we're on the same page.

Ten minutes later I come up to Danny's all the lights are out meaning everyone is asleep. I see Tucker already standing at the bottom of the steps, still in his day clothes.

"Is that what you wear to bed?" He asks in confusion when he sees my dark gray night gown, torn and chopped to where it falls a few inches over my knees- one of my once pink, floral ridden dresses mom bought for me to "liven up my wardrobe".

"And what about you? You always wear your school clothes to bed?"

He folds his arms. "I'll have you know I wasn't in bed. I was doing extensive research on our ghost hunters... And came up with nothing. The only thing I found was license plates say it belongs to a car from a place called Bobby's Junkyard."

"We'll have to worry about how strange that is later. Right now we need to get to Danny. You said Skulker did something to Danny when they fought? What exactly did you mean?" I point out.

"Danny said when he cut him with a knife the wound wouldn't heal right away like it normally would. And after he beat Skulker he said the ghost hunters came up and shot him in the back, but not only were there no bullet wounds- fresh or scarred- he said the to were still at home by the time he got home- _By flying._ " He explained. "That's why we were going to call you- but then Vlad showed up."

Tucker looks worried, and I don't blame him, I'm worried myself, but we need to be strong- for Danny.

"Okay, so odds are Vlad took Danny back to his mansion in Wisconsin. So now we need to grab the Specter Speeder- still a dumb name- and some weapons and go save our friend." Tucker nods at my plan and we sneak up to the door.

I gently turn the knob and it's unlocked. "Like always." I smirk and turn to Tucker, who's hunching over close behind. I put a finger up to my lips to indicate we need to be quiet and he nods in understanding.

We tip toe all the way over to the stairs leading to the basement. About half way I hear a not-so-quiet thud.

"Ow-" Tucker starts to cry out and I race to cover his mouth before he can make another sound.

"Shh!" I fuss as quietly as I can. We hear a noise coming from upstairs. We duck behind the stairs as fast as we can, as to not be spotted. All we need right now is for someone to catch us sneaking around at 10:30 at night. We hear footsteps walking up to the stairs and Tucker grips my shoulders. I feel his arms resting on my back and they're shaking.

I hold my breath in fear, desperate not to make a sound and I can feel Tucker do the same. The footsteps start up again but thankfully in the other direction.

We hold off for a bit longer to be sure whoever came out was no longer around. I'm sure now and I let out a sigh of relief along with Tucker.

"Let's not do that again." Tucker whispers. I nod in agreement and we stand back up and decide to move more quickly- wouldn't want to get caught for real this time.

We speed walk down the stairs and only stop when we are able to see the one machine that will get us safely into the ghost zone. We start rummaging around for weapons to use against Vlad and any other ghost he may have around.

Tucker grabs the ghost gloves and specter deflector and places them in the vehicle. I look around until I spot the phenton phones.

"Maybe I can use these to try and communicate with Danny when we get in there." I mumble. I place them in my ears and glance around to find a weapon. I spot a small gun looking object with the words Fenton Ghost Peeler. "Ouch, sounds painful." I cringe. "Perfect for Vlad!" I grin menacingly.

"We all set to go?" Tucker asks, climbing on to the speeder. I'm about to answer but I'm cut off by another.

"What are you two doing in here?"

* * *

 **Oh boy, was this chapter something. I originally planned on making it in Danny and Tuckers PoV but I decided to go with Tucker and Sam, considering I thought they needed a bigger role in the story; I mean come on, they help make the show in the first place. Like always Of course I don't own anything and please let me know what you guys think.**

 **What should I do differently in the next chapter- what should I change in this one- Did I miss an error or two (or 20)-  
**


	3. Ghost Breath

**New chapter! This time I went ahead and put the PoVs to make transitioning easier.**

 **I wanted to point out in the last chapter Sam and Dean only ask where Tucker's house is because they believe Danny is somehow possessed or something along those lines and Jazz caught onto that and she knew they were not like other ghost hunters and were more dangerous to Danny ~ which is why she wouldn't tell them. It wasn't because they were strangers but because she wanted to protect Danny from anyone who might harm him in his ghost form- even with good intentions. I know I didn't properly convey that last chapter, I'll try and do better and when I'm done I'll go back and make edits and add on. I also forgot to mension this takes place after** **Reign Storm and somewhere before The Ultimate Enemy.**

 **Anyway, like usually, I don't own crap and cursing probably.**

* * *

~Oh oh

 _I want some more_

 _Oh oh_

 _What are you waiting for  
_

 _Say goodbye to my heart tonight~_

* * *

 **In Vlad's Manor**

Danny glared at the older half-ghost from the confines of the metallic examination table.

"I should have know you had something to do with tonight." He snapped bitterly as he pulled against the restraints.

Vlad chuckled humorously earning him another growl from the teen.

"What? No witty remarks? None of your infamous puns?" Vlad taunted, leaning closer to Danny who turned his face away.

"Not. In. The. Mood." Danny seethed in rage and Vlad laughed louder than Danny thought was possible for the heartless man.

'The jerk is getting off on this!' He scowled, attempting for the third time to go intangible to phase through the binds- unsuccessfully.

"That's not going to work this time, Daniel." Vlad teased. "The Devil's Breath I had Skulker inject you with is still burning through your system."

"Devil's what?!" Danny's eyes widened, the name alone sounding not good to him.

"Ah, I'm sure you haven't heard. You're what- 13?" Vlad grinned darkly.

"I'm 15." Danny snapped.

Vlad enjoyed the rise he was getting from the teen for a moment before continuing. "Ah, yes. Anyway, Devil's Breath is a drug that can take away the free will of the person it comes into contact with it. In slightly larger doses it can cause the victim to lose their memory."

Danny felt himself pale at the comment, knowing whatever Vlad was planning was NOT good for him.

"However, on ghosts- or more specifically half ghosts- it doesn't work quite the same way."

"Ah, but I'll bet you're wondering what it specifically does to ghosts." He beamed.

"Oh please tell me Unkie Vlad! I am dying to know." Danny spat sarcastically.

Vlad ignored the sarcasm and explained. "The effects of Devil's Breath on ghosts include: Hallucinations, physical pain, irritability and fear, and a loss of control of ghost powers like intangibility and invisibility and - for half ghosts- changing back and forth between ghost and human form."

Danny paled at the list, knowing the rest of the night was not going to be fun for him.

"Ghost Breath, however, is far more useful to me. Unlike Devil's Breath that can be used simply by coming into contact with skin of a human, Ghost Breath must be injected directly into the ghost directly in order to take effect. It only effects ghosts- or, more accurately, half ghost boys." A grin found its way to Vlad's face once more at the sight of Danny cowering in fear.

Danny felt nausea rise in the pits of his stomach. "How long does it last!?" Danny barked.

"The Devil's Breath on a ghost- unfortunately not long. The effects go away in the order they came. Your ability to use your ghost powers should return very shortly." Vlad informed.

Danny sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't relax just yet." Vlad threatened, walking over to one of his desks to grab a syringe and clear bottle containing a white liquid. "I said the Devil's Breath you were given goes away quickly. I just had to make certain Skulker wouldn't betray me by using you. The Ghost Breath- well, that's a whole different story."

He placed the needle into the top of the bottle, sucking a small amount of the drug into the syringe.

"This dosage," He held the syringe in Danny's view. "It will temporarily turn you into nothing more than a mindless servant to the first person to give you an order. Care to take a guess who that will be?" Vlad finished as he walked over to Danny, syringe held high to make sure the boy could see it.

"You're not just a fruit loop, you're insane!" Danny yelled struggling harder against the restraints than ever.

"Maybe, Daniel, but this 'fruit loop' will have all control over you for the next 20 hours- and after that injection runs out another will be added. And when I run out, I can just make more." The fear rose considerably in Danny with every word. "You will be in my control forever. I can see it now 'ghost boy attacks citizens, Vlad Plasmius new hero of Amity Park!' "

Danny couldn't help but think of Sam and Dean and what they would do to him if they were proven right about Phantom being a villain.

"What's the matter, Daniel? Have nothing to say?" Vlad teased.

Danny snarled and begged his powers to return before his fate would be sealed.

"Struggle all you want, little badger, it's futile. Face it, I win. You've lost." Vald slid the needle painfully into Danny's arm before pushing down on the plunger top.

"AHHH!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs as everything went foggy.

* * *

 **Okay, so here's the thing. This chapter is short, I know- It's just that I just got really busy- like I'm taking a quick break right now to type this as quickly as I can- and I won't be able to properly work on the story for a while (babysitting and helping with a home improvement project). I can take a few minutes here and there to work on it a little at a time but the chapters will be short- like one pov each chapter. Sry for the inconvenience but I'll get this story done.  
**


	4. Explain- NOW

**Okay so I made quite a few changes and additions! I feel a little better with this chapter now so I shall be starting on the next one ASAP! I'm also writing a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic in my notebook. Don't worry I will be posting the full thing all at once so you won't have to wait (if you read it that is) and it will be after this one is finished.  
**

 _~You're running in circles_

 _to find the way out_

 _You're not gonna find it_

 _Until you've let it all_

 _Burn down_

 _You're not gonna make it_

 _Not gonna make it_

 _Alive~_

 ** _Cold Kingdom 'Let it Burn'_**

* * *

 **Sam PoV**

"What are you two doing in here?" I Dean calls out from the lab entrance, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. I walk a bit further down the stairs to get a better look at our intruders.

'Oh.' I raise my brows in curiosity at the sight of Danny's friend, Sam, and the boy I saw in the school, both frozen in place. The girl, Sam, is holding a small gun and the boy seems to have just loaded something into the... Specter Speeder... 'This family may have a lot of...interesting gadgets but their naming skills are... interesting to say the least.'

"Sam, we don't have time for this!" The boy loudly whispers to Sam, both looking equally... anxious? Sam shakes her head, snapping out of the shock, and brings her thumb to her mouth, only placing the tip of her nail in between her teeth.

"Shit!" Sam mumbles through her teeth and I find myself shocked at their reaction. Shouldn't they bee, I don't know, at least a little scared or nervous that they got caught breaking into someones' home?

"So care to explain why you two broke into the Fenton's lab?" Dean asks again, more authority in his tone than before. I can tell he's just as curious as I am as to why they would sneak into their friend's house.

"And where is Danny?" I ask noticing the lack of said teen.

The boy walks across the room and stops next to Sam. The two give each other concerned looks- they turn around and begin whispering, quieter this time so it's difficult to make out what they are saying but I can make out some of the things they say.

"...should we do... I don't know... don't have time... Danny... Vlad... danger... planning this time... never just... houses... have any choice... take them... not going to... We can't keep standing around!"

Dean and I stare in confusion as they continue their 'meeting' for a few more seconds.

Sam suddenly raises her voice to normal talking. "Okay! Okay! I get your point- but can we trust them?!"

'What? Trust us?" The two turn to face us.

"Seriously, what is gong on?" I ask.

"There's not much time so we'll just have to explain on the way- but you two have to SWEAR to never- NEVER! Tell anyone what we are going to tell you." Sam glares and she walks over to us- gun now lifted, pointing at me. I see Dean's face turn to that of anger and he tenses, ready to pounce at a second's notice.

She looks over to Dean, gun following, and continues, unfazed by Dean's reaction- the boy however looks as though he is terrified of what he might do.

"And No matter what..." Her voice is deathly serious. "You must NOT hurt Danny. Ever!" She lowers the gun but I can tell Dean is still on high alert. "No matter what Vlad has done to him." She adds quietly. If I weren't a trained hunter I would have missed it.

"Why the _hell_ should we agree to that- you just threatened us with a gun." Dean snaps and folds his arms.

"First of all," Sam interjects, "That was just to get my point across. I don't care who you two are, Danny is far more important to me than the opinions of a couple of ghost hunters I'll never see again after this is all over and they failed to accomplish what they came to do."

Dean and I stare wide-eyed at the teenage girl in front of us. It's obvious she cares for Danny, however, she still hasn't answered our question.

I decide to be the bigger person, "We agree. But why would we hurt Daniel? Exorcisms can easily be accomplished without the victim being harmed too badly. Also, who is Vlad and what does he have to do with Danny?"

This time it's the boy who speaks up- and rather loudly in a slightly high pitched tone, "Enough! Danny needs our help and you two are wasting our time. If you're not coming, fine! But we are leaving now! With or without you." He quickly makes his way to the front of the vehicle. Sam looks mildly impressed but agrees and follows.

"You want answers, you'd better get in quickly." She announces.

She walks up to a pad next to the ghost portal. She pushes the green button and the doors open, revealing a green swirl before rushing back to the vehicle.

My eyes widen in surprise and disbelief. Dean and I honestly did NOT believe Jack when he said that thing was a portal to the ghost world. I'm still skeptical but with all the shit I've seen up until now, anything is possible I guess... Even a zone for ghost-like creatures, I guess. Hell, I've been to Hell already so...

I feel a more-than-soft tap on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks as he quickly follows. "Come on!" I nod and follow him.

"The two of you have a lot explaining to do." Dean informs. "And I mean a lot." We get to the entrance to find there is not enough room.

"Like where the hell are we supposed to sit, 'cuse one I am not sitting on Sammy's lap and he sure as hell ain't sitting on mine. Sasquatch here would kill me under his enormous size." Dean jokes, earning him a hand to the back of the head from me.

"Ouch!" He chuckles, "Okay I deserved that one."

The boy sighs annoyingly loud and nods.

"One second." He says as he pushes a button, opening a small door to a back space.

"Thanks..." Dean mumbles and we climb in.

"Name's Tucker. I'm Danny's best friend." That answers that question.

"I'm Dean. This is my brother Sam... Hunters" Dean introduced, unsure of whether or not to use ghost in front of it.

"I know." He responds rather bluntly.

We squeeze through the door, I find it very cramped but we manage to fit, standing beside each other.

"Ready?" Sam asks as she stands up, holding a... boomerang...

"Ready." Tucker nods, pressing a few buttons.

"Find Danny." She says, throws it, and then quickly sits down. The roof closes immediately after the boomerang enters the portal.

"Did that?" Dean starts- once again getting interrupted.

"It uses Danny... unique DNA to locate him anywhere." Sam exclaims.

Before Dean or I can ask she continues.

"I'll explain in a minute. Hurry Tucker, before we loose it."

"On it! Hold on guys." Tucker announces.

"To what?!" Dean cries out, gripping the sides of the doorway.

"Getting ready for take-off." I see more buttons being pressed and the... ship? Begins to rock, lifting off the ground.

"The hell!?" Dean let's out a string of 'oh hell no' and 'you have got to be kidding me' and we shoot into the ghost portal.

Dean's pressing against the corner of the wall and- Well, this does kind of resemble a plane so his discomfort makes sense.

"What the hell." I exhale in surprise when I see the green surrounding us outside the ship. There are a ton of floating doors surrounding us but we fly in the middle where there's a clearing.

"Explain. NOW!" Dean orders in his 'no bullshit' tone.

"Okay, okay-" Tuckers replies.

"...Sam..." I hear Sam scoff and I imagine her rolling her eyes. She turns to face us, leaning over the seat.

"Okay, so I'm sure you know the existence of ghosts. Mr. Fenton would have explained all of that" She starts. "And I'm sure you are here because you've heard off the _Ghost boy._ "

Dean and I nod.

Dean explains, "Yeah, my brother and I believe your friend might be being used as a meat suit by him."

I can tell by the way Tucker turns around and gives us a questioning look that they have no clue what Dean is talking about.

"What my brother means, is we believe he may be possessed by one of the ghosts.

"Well, we can promise you two Danny is not exactly... possessed- at least not this time." She states.

"What do you mean by not this time?" I ask calmly, I have a small feeling I know where this is going but I continue to listen.

"He was before, it was by the spirit a kid who was bullied so bad he took his own life. Well, the spirit thought Danny was a bully and decided to 'teach him a lesson' by taking his body and locking him in his mirror." Sam explained.

"What?!" Dean and I questioned in shock.

"Who exorcised the ghost?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know about that but Danny managed to trap him back in his mirror, with our help. After that he broke it to make sure it could look into our realm ever again."

"I've never heard of getting rid of a spirit without exorcising it or it leaving on its own." I mumble.

"You said spirit-" Dean inputs, " I thought you all referred to these things- which are definitely not by the way- as ghosts? Why is this one a spirit and not a ghost?"

"Well, the ghosts that usually attack are all green and as far as we know they aren't created from people when they die. We're still learning ourselves, but Danny's idea is that they are all created from someone's desires, like the Box Ghost for example he's mostly just a nuisance who likes to use boxes as weapons."

"HEY!" Someone yells from outside the ship. "I RESENT THAT!" Dean and I see a human-like creature floating in front of the window. He looks chubby and his skin is a glowing green. He's wearing overalls with gloves and a beanie. His eyes are red and he looks angry, but it's hard for me to be scared of him considering all the worse things I've seen.

"YOU WILL ALL KNOW THE TERRIFYING POWER OF THE BOX GHOST!" He continued to yell while keeping up with the ship.

"I take it that's the Box ghost?" Dean lets out a snort. I can tell he's thinking how lame the 'ghost' is.

"Yeah," Tucker turns around and answers, "And sorry-" He turns back to the ghost and goes to press a button, "But we don't have time to deal with you right now." He pushes a red flashing button and suddenly the Box ghost lights up and he lets out a comedic scream. We then pass him up and he no longer follows.

"What the hell was that?" And are all the 'ghosts' here as lame as that one?" Dean asks.

Sam answers this time, " That was a ghost ray, basically it's like a taser but for ghosts." She suddenly get an angered look. "And no. There are far more dangerous opponents, Skulker and Vlad for example. There was Pariah Dark, but he's no threat anymore."

"Okay, okay. So we get that these 'ghosts' are both laughable and dangerous, but that explains nothing about why we would want to hurt Danny, who the hell the Vlad dude is, or what the Ghost boy and his role in all of this." Dean folds his arms to his chest.

Tucker and Sam give worried glances at each other then nod.

Sam sighs and responds. "Vlad is a really bad guy, he's after Danny's mom because of a really weird crush he has for her. He's out to basically kill or ruin Danny's dad out of jealousy. And right now he has Danny and is doing who-knows-what to him. The fastest way for us to get to his mansion is to take the ghost portal and since we still haven't mapped this place out yet we have to use the boomerang to track Danny."

"I thought that thing was to tack down ghosts?" I asked, remembering what Jack had told us earlier today.

"Well, you see..." Sam pauses. "Danny is half ghost. More accurately, Danny is the Ghost Boy."

This is NOT where I thought she was going.


End file.
